everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jezebel Venezia
Jezebel Venezia is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the infamous Bella Venezia, from a story of the same title. Due to her mother's cruel ways, but flawless beauty, Jezebel strives to be like her, but rule with kindness. Regardless of her desire to be compassionate, she will do anything and everything it takes to become what she desires to be. Underneath all of her makeup and covers, she is a weak girl, with a dangerously low ego, hiding from all she is. Character What is she like? Jezebel is an extremely negative person, who seems to some as a positive one. She does her best to hide this bad outlook, due to her belief that it will make people dislike her, which in many cases is true. Her mind is always fixed to see beauty in the ugly, no matter her honest opinions. Jezebel has quite the opinion on herself, with a strong hatred for everything she says or does. She covers this with a very transparent confident attitude. To those whom she trusts, she frequently degrades herself. Most people assume she is trying to get people to compliment her, a statement which has some shameful truth to it. Regardless, she also does this because she lets her guard down, and isn't able to hold in many feelings. She trusts people a bit too simply, leading her to get hurt rather frequently. Sadly, no matter how many times this may happen, she never seems to make the conclusion that she walks into it. It's one of the few lights in her life, to have hope that the next person she meets will be the best. This trait also makes it more difficult to hide her bad self image and outlook, because she opens up about them a lot. Jezebel is also known to be the center of an awkward situation. Whether it's a clumsy move (which happens quite often) or an unjustifiable decision, she constantly finds herself embarrassing her own self or others. On special occasion, you'll find her humiliating both. Regardless of her negative outlook on life and everything involved in it, she finds an escape in writing. She often finds herself daydreaming about a world, a secret realm, where things go her way. Although, she has nightmares more than the average person does. According to her although, the dreams are just imaginary reactions to real events happening currently. Trust is one trait she values most, in herself and others. Jezebel has always done her best to be as flawless as she can, which involves being nice to those who deserve it, and those who don't. She instantly tries to see the good in others, and pretend to let the bad go unseen. Although, because she has such a standard for who she is supposed to be, she has this same vision for others. This leads her to sometimes be rude to people, in the sweetest of ways. This section is tbc What does she like to do? Frequently, she can be seen doing a range of different activities such as degrading herself, practicing friendly approaches in a oddly large mirror, or reading. Jezebel loves to write. Occasionally, she'll right entries in a diary or make up a fictional land where everything works out for her. Details are everything in her writing, because she truly takes what is in her heart and pours it out upon pages. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bella Venezia Category:Royals